Runaway in Boston
by CrazyWriter.john
Summary: Angel/TSL crossover What if Connor had seen Justine killing Holtz? What if he had runaway to Boston rather than try and deal with the now mixed emotions? Would he find what he needed to finally move on from all the hurt?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is an alternate universe where, at the end of season 3 of Angel, Connor sees Holtz's murder and instead of sinking Angel to the bottom of the ocean, he runs away in pain and confusion.**

"Thank you," he said as he quickly turned his back on the trucker who had been kind enough to let him ride along for the final leg of the journey. It was different here. Before, he would have had to battle for his very life, not to mention to get transportation. All this required was asking enough times till he found the right person. It was slightly disturbing at first. He had half expected the first few rides he had hitched to turn into a trap.

"You running from something?" They would ask when they noticed that he was constantly tense. He felt like their relaxation would probably be their downfall, but he also knew that these men probably meant him no harm. Besides, the answer he gave, though true, never was enough information to lead to any harm.

"My father." His real father. Not the man he had been kidnapped and raised by, although he had begun to doubt how much raising had actually taken place. His real father. The murderer, the monster, the vampire. The man he had sworn to kill but had found himself unable to do it after the letter and the scene he had witnessed. Holtz begging Justine to frame Angel, so that, in death, he would forever poison Connor's thoughts. He shook his head and continued on his way.

At least he had finally gotten here and could forget about all of that. He didn't know too much about this land, but somehow Boston had sounded appealing. It wasn't just that it was a long way away from Los Angeles, although that was certainly nice. And it wasn't just that it was a city, and, from what he had gathered, cities were the place to disappear. He couldn't quite put his finger on why he had finally decided on Boston as his destination. Perhaps he never would, and perhaps he wouldn't stay here long anyway. All he knew was that the little money he had managed to accumulate, most of it stolen from Justine and Angel Investigations, was almost gone.

He stopped for a moment and sighed, wondering not for the first time if leaving had been such a good idea in the first place. Did he really know how to survive in this world? Looking up at the massive building across the street, the Tipton Hotel, he felt lost and alone in a world this large and confusing. Kill or be killed was so much simpler.

"Hey, Zack, look, there's an injured bird in the road." Looking over, he noticed that there was a young, blonde haired boy in the street, holding on to a bird that was very feebly flapping its wings. Zack, the boy he had been calling to, looked identical in every way except he was a few inches shorter and a few pounds heavier. Also, the other one, Zack, had an intense look of fear on his face as he yelled, "Cody, look out!"

Years later, Connor would still never be able to explain why he did it. As he followed Zack's pointing finger though, he saw the oncoming truck and saw that the boy in the road, Cody, wasn't moving out of the way. Flinging himself across the street with his greatly enhanced speed, grabbed the boy, and the two were slammed by the side of the truck as the driver swerved to avoid them. Connor's body absorbed the majority of the shock, and he and the boy were lying on the street amidst glass and metal, but otherwise unharmed from what Connor could tell. People on the streets were screaming and crowded around them, the boy in his arms was crying, and the twin brother and a woman were pushing their way through the crowd towards them.

"Oh my God, Cody, are you alright? Where does it hurt? Call an ambulance, someone, my son was hit by a car, call an ambulance!" The woman was screaming and crying. Connor guessed that this was probably the boys' mother. Another blonde haired girl started saying that they shouldn't be moved until the ambulance got there. The mother wrapped her arms around the boy and was crying as she stroked his hair. As he started to stand up, someone grabbed his arm.

"Oh, no, lay down little heroic person and wait for the ambulances." Connor was about to tell the man he was fine when all of a sudden loud sirens and flashing lights appeared near them. Two more vehicles had appeared, and a bunch of men came out with what looked like stretchers. He recognized them from what Holtz had called the makeshift one had had used to carry Holtz back to camp after he had been injured. The men lifted both him and the boy on to the stretcher with wheels and took them back to the vehicles. The mother and the other boy followed in the boy's vehicle.

He was tense almost the entire journey. The men were doing things to him, examining the few cuts he had obtained from this incident, taking notes, and they tried to put something over his mouth which he pushed away. When they stopped, the men wheeled him into a building where they did more odd things to him. Things called X-Rays, MRIs, and Cat Scans. He was 

confused, but he held back from attacking. From what little he knew of this world, he knew that these men meant him no harm.

Finally, they put him in a room with the other little boy, Cody, and his family. He laid back in the bed they had put him in and listened to the family talk.

"Sweetheart, I'm glad you're alright, but what have I told you about playing in the road?"

"Mom, I was just trying to help an injured bird. Its wing was broken! How was it supposed to get out of the way."

"You both would've been squashed if that guy hadn't come along."

"Don't ever scare me like that again." She kissed his forehead several times and, though he audibly groaned, Connor could tell that the boy didn't really mind it. It was nice watching that. A parental figure caring for her children, something Connor had been too young to ever remember having. The woman looked over towards him and smiled.

"Thank you so much for saving my son's life. I don't know how I can ever thank you enough." She tousled the boy's hair, who was know engaged in a conversation with his brother. Connor quickly remembered the etiquette he knew and offered his hand out.

"My name's Connor." The woman turned red.

"Oh my God, I'm so embarrassed. Where are my manners? I'm Carrey," she shook his hand. "The little rascal that you saved is Cody, and his twin brother is Zack." She looked over at them expectantly, and they said hello in unison. They were both watching him now. Another man walked into the room who was wearing a long white coat and had a lot of papers in front of him.

"Hello there, my name is Dr. Jacobs." He looked over at Connor who gave his name back. The doctor smiled. "That was a pretty brave thing you did. Might've killed you, but it was still pretty brave. Not many people would've jumped in front of a car for someone they didn't know." Connor silently thought that he couldn't figure out why he had done it in the first place anyway. "All the tests are back on you two, and outside of a few scrapes and bruises, you two are just fine. It looks like the driver slowed down enough to avoid doing any serious damage. However, it's hospital policy to keep you both here overnight, just in case." Cody groaned and Zack laughed at him and said something about having the "sweet all to myself tonight!" Carrey thanked the doctor, who was now looking at Connor.

"Connor, was it? You didn't seem to have any identification on you. Do you have any insurance or any I.D. at all?" He didn't know what insurance was, but he knew he didn't have any identification so he shook his head. He had been asked for that before. The doctor frowned. "We'll work something out. In the mean time, I want you two to rest. We'll check on you throughout the night, and, assuming there aren't any problems, you're both free to go in the morning." Dr. Jacobs and Carrey both stepped outside and talked in low voices. The twins looked over at Connor. Zack started asking questions.

"So, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"What school do you go to?"

"I don't."

"Are you homeschooled?"

"No."

"Where do you live?" He didn't really have an answer for that, so he just shrugged. The boy's mother walked in. "I'm sorry, Cody, but visiting hours are over. We'll be back in the morning to pick you up. Be good." She hugged the boy and the exchanged "Love you"s.

For a while, they just sat there in silence. Finally, Cody rolled over and looked at Connor. "So, how did you do it?"

Honestly confused, Connor asked "What?"

"How did you get in front of the car in time? I had just heard Zack yell and all of a sudden you were there in the way. And I don't care what the doctor says, it didn't slow down. It plowed right into you."

Connor shrugged. "I guess I'm just lucky." Cody laughed.

"Yeah, sure. So you don't live in Boston?" Connor shook his head. "And you don't have any I.D. What are you, some super-soldier-secret-agent who's run away from the military?" Connor just looked out the window. Was the kid making fun of him? "I won't tell anyone." The boy promised and asked him if he wanted to watch television. Connor agreed, and the circumstances of his rescue or his identity didn't come up again.

As the two watched cartoons and talked, he decided that he liked the kid. He learned that Cody and his twin brother Zack were eleven. He also learned that they had just moved into that hotel and that their mom sung there as a job. And he learned that the blue cloth that Cody was holding was called "Blankie" and that it was sort of supposed to make him feel better. Connor understood. He had had a favorite knife back at home that always made him feel safer when he slept with it. Somehow, Cody didn't seem to find this quite as comforting.

Finally, Cody rolled over and bade him good night. Connor laid back and reflected on his first day in his new home.


	2. Chapter 2

"And this is called the lobby!" Cody was leading him by the hand through the building he had saved the boy in front of only a day before. That morning, the boys' mother, Carrey, had insisted that Connor come and stay with them after she found out that he was a runaway. She had said she understood his "situation." Connor seriously doubted she understood anything, but he had accepted her offer all the same. He wouldn't screw up this time. The same thing wouldn't happen to these people that had happened to Sunny.

"Sweetheart, give him a moment. It's still early. I'm sorry, Connor, but Cody's really seem to have taken a liking to you." Carrey smiled and tousled Cody's hair. The other boy, Zack, wasn't with them. Carrey had said that he was at school today. Connor had a vague idea what that was from Holtz. They stepped through sliding doors and into a smallish room.

"It's, um, fine." Connor mumbled. He didn't know how to really show the gratitude or appreciation he had. Even if he left these people tomorrow, which was a possibility in his mind anyway, there was no way he could repay them for the immeasurable kindness they had given him. It was the kindest thing that had happened to him since Sunny had taken him in. That felt like a life time ago. Connor looked over at Carrey and opened his mouth but she just shook her head.

"There's no need to say thank you. You saved Cody's life. I don't know what I would've done had you not been there." Connor nodded. Cody was watching him intently. The boy was still probably wondering about him – how he had moved so fast or not been crushed by that car. In truth, Connor didn't know how he could explain it even if he had been willing to tell the truth, something Holtz had said would be dangerous to ever reveal on this side. All Connor knew was that he was the son of Angelus and Darla, vampires, creatures who by all rights should never have been able to have a son. But they had, and Connor was living proof.

The room dinged and the doors slid open. They had been elevated to a different floor. Connor was under the impression they were very high up. "Come on, the suite is this way!" Cody grabbed his hand again and took off down the hallway. Carrey screamed after them to walk, but Cody seemed to have not heard. They bolted headfirst into a short, dark skinned man in a dark grey suit.

"Ah, back already, I see." The man had kind of a drawl to his voice. "So there wasn't any damage done?"

"No, the doctor said we're fine. Mr. Moseby, it was so cool. We got to sleep in hospital beds, and we wore dressing gowns, and they came and fed us in bed, and this is Connor, he saved me, and-"

"Yes, well, it's a pleasure." The man, Mr. Moseby, nodded towards Connor. "I was just dropping off some of the get-well gifts that were left in the lobby for you." Carrey walked up behind them.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Moseby. Was he causing a problem again? He's just gotten out of the hospital and.." Mr. Moseby cut her off again. Connor assumed this man was of some importance.

"Not at all, Carrey, I perfectly understand, though in the future," he looked down at Cody significantly who looked down at the floor, "we don't run in the hotel."

After a few more short words about an act, he left and Carrey opened the door to their room. It was amazing.

"So, Connor, Cody's lying down again. I guess he didn't rest too well in that hospital bed. Are you sure you wouldn't like to sleep too?" Connor shook his head. He didn't need to sleep every day. That sort of habit could get you killed. "Can you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

They had finally hit that subject. Connor looked at Carrey who was sitting across from him at their small kitchen table. He tried to think of what he could say. The truth was out of the question. How could he explain that he had been raised in a Hell dimension for the past 17 years by an 18th century vampire hunter who was trying to take out some twisted revenge on his 200 plus year old vampire father? Holtz said revealing this was dangerous, and from what he had gathered, nobody would believe him anyway. He decided to be non-specific.

"My father," he started. He shook his head and started over. "I didn't know my father growing up. My mother died giving birth to me." Which was true, in a fashion. In all actuality, she had staked herself in order for Connor to be born. Her vampire physiology wouldn't allow for childbirth. "I was raised by an acquaintance of my mother's. He died shortly after I arrived in Los Angeles. I was there looking for my father." Would that suffice?

"And you found him, I take it?" Connor nodded. "And it didn't go well, did it? He didn't want a son back in his life." Connor shook his head. That wasn't quite right.

"He did, I think. I don't know, my father wasn't a good person. He was a demon, but he was trying to be better. I just couldn't look at him anymore without seeing that demon. I think he wanted me back, but I couldn't be around him anymore." Carrey sat there looking at him with sadness and pity in her eyes. He knew that she felt sorry for him, for the lie. But he had to lie, didn't he? He couldn't tell her the truth.

"You're not on drugs, are you?" He winced slightly and shook his head. Carrey opened her mouth as if to speak but then closed it again. Did she think his initial reaction was because he was lying? It had only made him think of Sunny. "You haven't told me everything, have you? There's still a lot you're holding back." She smiled as he looked up surprised. "See, I told you I understand the situation. I was seventeen once too. So, tell me, what you're hiding, is it something I'm going to need to know?"

He took a deep breath. "I'm not on drugs, and I'm not in trouble. At least not that kind of trouble. You've been more than kind enough to me, and if you don't want me to stay here, I'll understand, but I can't talk about some of the things in my life right now. I really would like to, but…" he let it trail off. What else was there to say?

Carrey stared at him for a few moments. "Go take a shower. I'm going to make a bed up for you in the boys' room." Connor got up and started towards the bathroom. "And Connor," he looked back at her, "if you ever want to talk to me about anything, I'll be around.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two and a half weeks since he had moved in with the Martins. It was weird, at first. There were a lot of things to adjust to with this new style of life. For instance, Zack had tried to wake him up once to let him know that breakfast was ready. Connor had his hand nearly around the boy's neck before he realized that there was no threat and started stammering apologies. As far as he knew, Zack hadn't mentioned the incident to Carrey, but it had definitely left an impact. Zack was always a little bit quieter and a little bit more skittish around him from now on.

And then there was the candy-counter girl, Maddie. She always made excuses to talk with him and be around him. London Tipton, a very stupid girl who he had gathered was some sort of royalty, had said that this meant Maddie wanted to date him. He didn't really know who to talk to about this newer problem. Maybe if he ignored her, it would go away on its own.

Then there was the problem of money. Connor knew that, being nearly eighteen, he should be working to try and help support Carrey who was almost completely taking care of him. Still, without any identification, work experience, or education, getting a job was nearly impossible. At least legal jobs. Carrey had told him not to worry about it and that things would come at their own pace, so he tried to do as much as he could around the suite and with the boys to make up for it.

They were walking home from the playground. It was a little bit later than he had meant it to be. He had gotten lost in his own thoughts again, and, of course, the boys would never have reminded him that it was time to go. It was getting dark, and Connor knew that walking around after dark was dangerous no matter where they were. It was under the shelter of the night sky that most demons decided to show themselves. They were walking through an alley shortcut when two men stepped out in front of them, blocking their way. Behind him, Connor could sense a third step in the way. Connor put his hands on each of the boys' shoulders and stopped them in front of him. He could smell the fear and anxiety on the men. They were preparing for a fight.

"Give us your wallets, kids." One of the men in front of them pulled out a knife. They all had hoods over their faces to avoid identification. These men were scum, like the ones who had been responsible for Sunny's death. This was his chance to make up for it all. Cody pressed closer against Connor. He knew that his priority should be protecting the boys, but he wanted to do nothing more than tear the throat from the man in front of him.

A cold, metallic prick pressed up against his neck. "We don't want any trouble, buddy. Just give us money, and you're all free to go. You picked the wrong alleyway to walk through tonight. Now pay up or else." He looked down at the twins. He could smell the fear on them and see the tears building up in their eyes. Though he easily could have taken these three out alone, he didn't want to test his ability to kill them and keep Zack and Cody safe. Not when he was surrounded. He raised both his hands slowly.

"Look, we don't have any money, so just let us go and there won't be any trouble."

"I don't think so bud, you're going to have to do a little bit better than, Craig, what the hell is that." There was a low growl and suddenly the knife was dropped to the floor behind him. Connor didn't waste any time. He brought his foot up over his head and snapped it into one of the men's faces, feeling the bones break like eggshells. The other took his knife and stabbed at Connor. Fast though the man might be, Connor was endowed with the supernatural strength of two extraordinarily powerful vampires. The man didn't stand a chance. He shimmied to the side, grabbed the man's knife arm, and brought his other arm down, snapping the bone. The strength rapidly left the hand, and the knife clattered to the floor. Connor pulled the arm over his shoulder and then pushed backwards into the building with all his might. After being satisfied with hearing the groan and all the air leaving the man, he flipped him over his back and landed him with a thud on the ground.

Looking behind him, he saw what had caused the third man to lose the knife. Standing in front of him was now the thing that had dominated his thoughts for nearly eighteen years. A vampire dropped the dried husk of their would-be attacker. The creature was a tall, pale thing which was accentuated by its black t-shirt and black pants and boots and flowing black hair. Fangs out, it gave Connor a bloody smile.

"Now, aren't you going to be fun. And you've brought two little blonde desserts." Zack sobbed and Cody looked up at him.

"Connor?" He asked pleadingly. Connor stared at the vampire.

"You're dead." He charged it and ducked the creature's feint swing and came straight into its upcoming knee. He stepped backwards with the blow and tried to reorient himself for which he was rewarded another punch to the face. Connor quickly snapped his foot out and hit the oncoming vampire in the chest. Using the brief moment's pause, he took a step back and pushed Zack and Cody further behind him. The vampire looked up and smiled.

"This is going to be too fun." With a laugh, it ran off into the night. None of them spoke for a few minutes. Finally, it was Zack who broke the silence.

"What was that thing?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What was that thing?" Zack asked again. Connor took a minute to catch his breath. Zack, who had always been more fearful of Connor, was now staring at him wide-eyed, afraid, and angry, but very much talking. Cody, on the other hand, was hardly moving at all. He just kept his eyes on the man the vampire had sucked dry. Zack put his arm protectively around his brother's shoulder and brought him in closer.

"You know what they are, don't you? You know all about this. You're one of them. That's how you can move like that and that's why you won't tell mom anything about your life. You're a vampire." He whispered the last word, as though speaking it aloud would only validate his belief that he was now standing right in front of a blood-sucking murderer.

Connor shook his head. "No, I'm not," but Zack cut him off. He was hysterical now, screaming every word at Connor as if he was now their enemy.

"Don't deny it, you're one of them! You're one of them! Go away, monster!" Zack and Cody stepped backwards. Connor growled and let out his frustration in the way of a punch into the nearest building. The alley exploded with the noise of the impact, and brick fell away from the wall, leaving a fist-sized hole. Connor took a steadying breath.

"I'm not one of them. Vampires burn up in the sunlight, and we've been out in the sun before. But I do know about them." He added the last sentence as an afterthought to stop any oncoming accusations. Connor took a step forward, and neither boy stepped backwards. He lowered himself into a kneeling position so that he was just below their eye-level. Holtz had done this to him when he wanted him to do something that Connor was afraid of. When Holtz did it, it was a lie. He didn't really care if he comforted Connor. Connor did care though. He loved these people. "I'm going to take you all back to the hotel. You cannot tell anyone about the demon you saw tonight. Ever." Zack nodded. "Tell your mom that we were mugged, and that I went back to take care of the problem. Just trust me on this one, alright?" Zack hesitated.

"Well, you did just save my life and Cody's life twice now. And you haven't hurt us since you've lived with us." Zack nodded. "Alright, but what are you going to do?"

Connor didn't answer the question. He knew that he should. It was dangerous to keep these people in the dark – really, he didn't understand the point anyway. Perhaps people wouldn't believe or would try and use the demonic forces for personal gain? Or maybe it was just that this lack of knowledge was used by those who did know about the dark forces to control others. Connor was well aware that information was the most powerful tool available, and he knew too well the power of keeping that knowledge. Holtz had taught him that by example. Still, it was most important now to get the boys home safely. Then he would go off and track the dark haired vampire.

They reached the outside of the hotel in record time. Zack made no objections to their pace, but Cody seemed to be almost incapable of moving, so Connor finally just slung the boy over his shoulder and kept going. He barely noticed the extra weight. When they were at the steps of the hotel, Connor set Cody on his feet and gave the boys their instructions.

"I need you two to go inside now. Remember what I told you." Zack nodded and, with one last look backwards, lead his younger twin inside the hotel. Connor stayed and watched to make sure they got in alright. As soon as he saw them within the safe confines of their home, he turned around and went off, tracking the vampire by smell. It wasn't difficult. He returned to the alleyway and smelt the blood that the vampire had drunk and then began sniffing his way, following the vampire's trail. Blood had a very distinct, almost metallic smell to it.

Before long, Connor found the scent going up to the rooftop of a building. Looking up, he noticed the fire-escape was still a good six feet from the ground. With a quick leap, Connor cleared the distance and noisily climbed the old ladder up towards the top. Once there, he saw the vampire watching him from across the way, laughing.

"Oh, you're more fun than I ever could have imagined. Who would have thought that Angelus's son would have turned out to be so entertaining?" Connor was wide-eyed with surprise. This vampire knew who he was? "Oh, that's right, little boy. I know exactly who you are." The vampire smiled. Connor glared.

"Well, I guess you've got the advantage then. Before I kill you, why don't you go ahead and tell me who you are?" Connor looked around for anything wooden on the rooftop. Without a stake, this fight would be difficult to near impossible. He'd have to either find something to impale it 

with or just fight until the sun rose up. Letting it go was not an option. Connor silently cursed himself for becoming so relaxed. Walking around without a stake?

"Oh, yes, there isn't going to be any staking up here, Connor. In fact, there isn't going to be any fighting at all. Not tonight, anyway." The vampire smiled again, as if the quickly angering youth in front of him was not a bother in the world. Connor snapped and yelled back.

"How do you know my name?" The vampire laughed again.

"Didn't I tell you that I know _everything_ about you? That does include your name. But, to be fair, my name is Devin." The vampire bowed slightly, never taking his eyes off of Connor. "Your father and I go way back, oh, yes." He smiled and laughed again. "Yes, you see, your father was my sire. So that sort of makes us brothers, doesn't it? And look at you, wanting to hurt your brother. Well, your father, our father, I should say, took great delight in turning me. He and Darla did their usual routine, killing every man, woman, and child who ever touched my life and torturing me for years before finally turning me. But who am I to complain? Without them, I wouldn't be where I am today." He sounded bitter, despite the smile he kept on his face. It bothered Connor that he simply couldn't smell the emotions.

"We were a family, you see. Angelus, Darla, William, Drusilla and I, and oh, what havoc we wreaked upon the world. That is, until your father had a change of heart, and one by one, our little family died. They say he changed, but I don't believe it. You see, he's still trying to torture me, even in death, by killing my family." The vampire laughed again. "And he's just as good at it as he ever was! So now, he has a son, that's you, a human son at that. At least, an almost human son." Connor growled and Devin smiled. "Don't like being called almost human? But you're better than them. At least, that's what we're going to find out. You didn't have to go through the pain of being born, so I'm going to go ahead and give it to you. You're going to get to watch your new little family be picked off one by one. That is, unless you can kill me first." Connor let loose all restraint and ran headfirst at the vampire.

The vampire blocked and dodged Connor's punches before finally pushing him back and getting some distance. He didn't appear to want to fight at all. "Just like your father, always thinking that the world revolves around you. Why, didn't it ever occur to you that I might have meant 

what I said about taking your family out first, and that just maybe you're wasting your time here with me?" It finally dawned on Connor what Devin meant. The vampire was just stalling him.

"Oh, god." Connor turned around and ran as fast as he could back towards the hotel, jumping from building to building and then finally back on to the street, not bothering to stop for cars and merely jumping over them. He couldn't waste time. Behind him, he heard Devin's laugh and yell.

"Let the games begin!"


	5. Chapter 5

When Connor got back to the hotel, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. There were a few workers in the lobby, and the candy-counter girl, Maddie was packing up and getting ready to leave. She smiled and waved at Connor, but he just ran towards the elevator. When he got to his floor, he didn't smell or hear anything odd, but he stayed on his guard anyway. He got to the suite and slowly opened the door.

Inside, all he saw was Carrey sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hand and already wearing her nightgown. Connor figured it must be late. He slowly walked in, head down. "Well, you're back late." He stared at Carrey for a few minutes. Running away wouldn't save these people. He knew that Devin was like Holtz. He would never stop until he was dead, and even that might not stop him. Connor sat down opposite her.

"I'm sorry." Carrey stared at him blankly. How much had the boys told her? How much did she suspect? Was she angry with him?

"The boys show up without you and tell me that there was a mugging. Then they tell me that you went back after the guy after bringing them home. They won't say anything else all night, and Cody's not speaking at all, and you come back and tell me sorry? Connor, what the hell happened tonight? No lies, okay? I want to help you, but tell me what happened." Connor chewed the inside of his mouth. A little more truth couldn't hurt.

"There was a mugging. Three guys tried to rob us at knife-point on the way home. That's why the boys got back so late." Maybe a little lie in there too. "I took out two of them, but the third one got away. For a little while." He left it at that. He was about to get up, but Carrey stopped him.

"For a little while? Connor, why would you go back after him?" He thought about what he could say. Too much would be dangerous. Too little would get her hurt. "Connor, I want to help you, but you've got to give me something. You take down three men with knives and there's not a scratch on you? Who are you?" He sighed. If protecting people he cared about meant lying to them, maybe it would be better to not care about anyone.

"Back in LA, I had a friend. Her name was Sunny. She…had a problem with heroine. One night, she overdosed on them and died. The drug dealers may not have shot her, but they as good as killed her. These men were just like them. Scum. I'm never letting that happen again." All at once, he knew he had done it. Whatever doubts or misgivings Carrey had about Connor staying there were gone with that ray of nobility. With tears in her eyes, she got up and hugged Connor. This show of affection was something he had never experienced before.

"You've saved my boys more than once. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you. You're like a guardian angel sent to protect us." She kissed his forehead. "Now go on and get to sleep. I have a surprise for you in the morning." Connor washed up and then went into the bedroom. The twins were already asleep. Zack was sprawled out, bed sheets tossed all over. Cody, on the other hand, was curled up in a ball underneath all of his coverings, Blankie held tightly in his hands and pressed up against him.

Connor smiled and then got into bed. He thought about what Carrey had said about repayment. He laughed bitterly. Repayment? Perhaps she could repay him by forgiving him if Devin made good on his threat. Would she still think that he was some sort of protector when one of the boys turned up dead? Or maybe he'd go after Carrey? Perhaps he'd go after the hotel staff instead. There were so many possible targets, and Connor was just one person. He'd have to stop Devin before he had a chance to make his move.

When Connor was nearly asleep, he felt a light push on his arm. He rolled over and saw Cody standing there with Blankie. Connor smiled and sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Did you get him? Did you get the bad guy? Zack doesn't think you did." Cody was honestly terrified by what he had seen, which marked the difference between Zack and Cody. Zack, having recognized the threat Connor might present to his family and seen him fight, realized that he might not be capable or willing to keep them safe and was afraid. For a while. He got over his fear quickly though, and was able to fall asleep, safe at home in bed. Cody, on the other hand, was too sensitive. Despite being home, he couldn't get his mind off of what he'd seen. And despite seeing Connor be outmatched by the vampire and realizing that Connor was likely at fault, he still trusted him. Connor shook his head.

"I didn't get him just yet. But I'm going to." He put a hand on Cody's shoulder. "He's not going to hurt you or anyone else. Alright? Now go back to sleep." Cody nodded and without a word walked across the room. It took a few moments for Connor to realize that Cody hadn't gone back to his bed. He was now huddled up in Zack's bed, still very much afraid.


	6. Chapter 6

Connor's eyes snapped open before the hands had firmly planted themselves against his arm, dispelling the light sleep he had finally been able to find. Looking over, he saw both Cody and Zack were awake, although, judging by the light through the window, it was still fairly early. Straining his ears, Connor deduced that either Carrey was being uncharacteristically quiet this morning, or she was still asleep. Probably the latter. The boys both looked serious, mouths thin, arms crossed, and eyes set on Connor. Their business-esque looks were only mildly undone by their pajamas, size, and, in Cody's case, presence of Blankie. Connor yawned and sat up. Sleeping in a bedroom had given him a false sense of security, and he was slow to wake up. That was something that would have to be seen to.

"So, what's up, guys?" Despite the fact that Cody seemed much more confident in Connor's presence, he deferred to Zack and allowed his older twin brother to speak.

"We want you to tell us everything. You say we should trust you, but you don't trust us enough to tell us who you are or what that thing is?" Connor started thinking for a few moments. Was it really fair to keep information from them? Information that could potentially save their lives? Living in secrecy like this, especially from people he cared about, was proving to be difficult. Besides, children were far more likely to believe his story than adults, so he could always wait to tell Carrey.

With a deep breath, Connor started and told them everything. He told them how his father and mother were both vampires, and how they had both earned reputations for being the cruelest, most malicious beings ever in recorded history. He told them how they had killed the family of renowned 18th century vampire hunter, Holtz, and turned his youngest daughter into a vampire, forcing the man to kill his own child. He went over how Angelus had brutally massacred a gypsy girl, and how he had subsequently been cursed by their people with a soul, forever to feel remorse for his hundred years of death and destruction, but incapable of ever feeling a moment of happiness.

Connor then revealed how his father and mother were owed a life, due to a series of events, and that the Powers That Be who owed this life paid their debt by way of granting Darla a human child. Darla, incapable of giving birth, staked herself so that her child may be born. However, Holtz, who had been transported into the future by the demon Sahjhan and took him to the demon dimension Quor-Toth, a hell dimension, where Connor would be raised for the express purpose of killing Angelus. Upon their return to this reality, Connor witnessed Holtz suicide that 

was designed to look like Angelus's work so that Connor would forever hate his father and Holtz would finally have his revenge.

"And that's when I ran away. I didn't care where I was, but I couldn't be around Angel anymore. Even if he's not the same demon he was, I can't look at him without seeing what Holtz taught me he was. The same demon that you saw last night." Connor waited. Had he told them this story a day ago, they would have called him crazy. But they had seen Connor's punch take out brick, and they had witnessed a vampire suck a person dry. Farfetched though his story may be, they were willing to believe it. Finally, Cody spoke.

"So, that thing last night really was a vampire?" Connor nodded. "And what does it want with you?" Connor hesitated again. Though they deserved to know, Connor wasn't altogether sure that they would stick by him upon hearing Devin's proclamation. Still, Connor told them everything Devin had said the previous night.

Zack let out a hollow laugh. "And you came back here? That thing's going to try and kill us! It could be here now!" Cody wrapped the blanket around himself.

"No, Zack, it can't be here now. Firstly, vampires burn in the sunlight. Second, and more importantly, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Any of you. I'm going to stop Devin before he has a chance to do anymore harm. I'm going after him tonight." Cody raised his hand and, after a look from Zack, just spoke.

"But, um, well, I know that vampires can't go out at day but, uh, can't you? I mean, wouldn't it be safer and, uh, faster if you went and killed him, well, now?" Connor thought about it for a moment. Cody did have a point. Fighting a vampire during the day did minimize the chance that it could run away.

"He'll be much harder to find during the day. Nearly impossible. And it's likely he'll be expecting something like this. There's no guarantee he won't try and lead me into some kind of trap. Best to find him when he goes to feed. I'll be out as soon as the sun starts to go down. This'll be his last night."

Satisfied, the two Martin boys and Connor left the bedroom to see an already awake Carrey and a fully dressed Moesby. They were talking in hushed voices and both looked slightly distraught. Connor, Cody, and Zack watched as the adults talked. Finally, Moesby left saying he had to go see to the police. Carrey looked like she was about to cry and sat down. Cody slowly walked over to her and hugged her.

"Mom? Mommy? What's wrong? Why're you upset?" Carrey hugged her son tightly and stroked his hair. Finally, she told them what Mr. Moesby had been to see her about.

"They found Esteban in a broom closet this morning. He's dead." Cody instantly fell apart and burst into tears. Zack just stared at the floor and shook his head. Connor couldn't help but remember what Devin had told him the night before. Was this the beginning of the "games?" Did Devin really kill Esteban? Connor knew he'd have to do his own investigation to find out.

With a steadying breath that was mistaken for emotion on Esteban's behalf, Connor asked, "Do they know how he died." Carrey kissed Cody's forehead and just mouthed the word "Later" back to him, confirming Connor's suspicion that it was brutal. Carrey finally calmed her son enough and fixed both Zack and Cody breakfast, though neither ate. Connor offered to take the boys to school and lead them out a little bit early.

The hotel had several police officers, though Connor couldn't spare any time to investigate without arousing some suspicion. After deciding that he'd have to finish his investigations later, he boarded the city bus with the twins.

"I'm going to pick you guys up after school. Don't leave until I get there."

Zack's voice sounded dead and deflated. "You think Esteban was murdered by a vampire, don't you?" Connor nodded.

"I have to make sure though. Don't leave school until I get there. I'm going to find out as much as I can while you guys are at school." The rest of their journey happened in silence. Finally, the bus pulled up near the school and the three got off. When they reached school grounds, 

Connor bade them goodbye. Cody started to follow his brother inside and then stopped. He looked back and, in a sad, pleading voice said, "Be careful."


End file.
